Liza
by DuosGal
Summary: Liza has always sought comfort and safety from an invisible friend in an old cave. What happens when she finds out that her friend is a 5000 year old Pharaoh!
1. The phone call and into the cave

**Chapter 1**

Liza was walking home from school when her cell phone rang. Sighing she knew it would be her mother, telling her to go to her hiding place until told other wise.

"Hello?"

"Liza? It's Mom." Her mother sound worried and upset.

"What's wrong Mom?"

"Well, your father just called."

Liza knew what that meant. " Yeah? What did he say?"

"He just said the norm. He's coming home. And it sounded like he was in one of his 'moods'"

Liza could feel the panic rising in her stomach "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to go to your hiding spot, just like yesterday honey. I'll call you when he passes out. You might have to spend the night in hiding. Do you have spare clothes?"

"Yes Mom. I got to go. Someone is coming up behind me. Be careful."

"I will. Bye."

As Liza hung up, she started the short walk to her hiding spot. It wasn't even three minutes later when she pulled the leaf drape and slipped silently into the cave. The moment she set foot into the cave, she felt feelings of safety and comfort. She smiled to her self as she walked over to a pile of cushions. She loved this cave from the first time she found it. It had hieroglyphics on the walls. In her favorite spot, there was a handprint embedded in the wall. On the palm of the handprint was a small golden pyramid with a weird eye in the center. Liza's smile grew when she remembered the first time she saw the handprint.

It was the first time her father came home drunk. Her mother, thinking something was up, set Liza into the woods behind their home to hide. Liza remembered how she had ran for hours it had seemed. When she had stopped to rest and set her bag down, she had leaned against the leaf drape, and had fallen in. Clutching her bag, a sixteen Liza had walked slowly around the cave. Liza remembered how she had found the handprint, and had placed her right hand on it. She had been surprised to see that her hand had fit almost perfectly. The handprint had been of a boy, an older boy she had thought.

Now it was six months after she had found the cave. Since then she had had her seventeenth birthday. Yet, she some how knew, no matter how many months went by she would always find comfort and safety here.

Liza, without taking her backpack off, walked over to the hand print and placed her hand on it. In stead of staring at a cave wall, like normal, she was staring at the cutest guy she had ever seen! He was just standing there, smiling at her. He had violet eyes and multi-colored hair.


	2. Liza meets Yami

Liza had never been so confused. One minute, she was in her hiding spot, (hoping her father didn't very well kill her mother) and the next she was standing in Ancient Egypt with a _really_ cute guy in front of her. Boy, this day was just getting better and better! The guy in front of her smiled and extended his hand.

"I'm sure you have many questions, Liza," he said, hand still extended "but for now, ask you to trust me. You are safe here."

Liza, though very tempted, didn't take his hand. "Might I ask where I am and who you are?" she said.

"Of course. You are in my privet court yard in my palace, in Luxor. And am Yami, the pharaoh here. At least in this section in time."

" Pharaoh! But……but home, there were some guys who found a tomb of a pharaoh Yami. How on earth can you be standing in front of me, when people back home are looking at your bones?" Liza asked.

"As I said, you have many questions. Answers will come in time. For now, please, just trust me when I say that you are safe here and you will be taken care of. I will return you home when it's safe."

Liza, still cautious but more trusting, took his hand. His figures closed around hers and he gently pulled her towards him. " So, I'm not safe in my cave? Why?"

" Your father, I believe he is anyway, has found out where you disappear to every time he comes home in a bad mood. And he's madder then ever."

"How do you know this!" Liza said, stopping dead in her tracks. She could bring her self to jerk her hand away, but she had to fight down a really big urge to do just that.

Yami, to, stopped and looked into her eyes. "I watch you every time you walk into that cave, Liza. I saw you when you didn't get out of the house in time, and had a nasty black eye. I saw you that same time, go immediately to that hand print on the back wall, the one that you knew would give you comfort, and collapsed in front of it. You were crying. You said something like 'He is so evil. Are all men like that my friend, my phantom friend?'. It hurt me to see you like that."

"You were my phantom friend? The one who always listened offered comfort when I needed it and hope when I had none?"

"That is true. And now, I am helping you once more. Please come." Yami answered, turning to lead them down the path again.

"But what's going to happen? Will my mother be ok?" Liza asked following. Her hand was still in his after all, so she had to follow him. And something in his voice told her not to argue.

"We will watch from a safe spot in my palace. Yes your mother is fine. Your father will be at the cave any second, and I have to get us as far away from the portal as possible, so he can't get through."

With out a word (and giving him her complete trust) Liza followed the young pharaoh silently into his palace. She didn't now what was going to happen, but something told her that what ever did happen, Yami would be there, helping her, always.


	3. Naomi and Beth

Ok, just a little review here before we continue with the story. Liza has met Yami; he knows what her dad does to her and her mother and wants to help. So he brings Liza to him to keep her safe. But due to years of abuse, Liza doesn't quite trust him. Now, I know someone is probably gonna kill me if I don't shut up, so on with the story!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Liza followed Yami through a maze of corridors and passage ways. Try as she might, she couldn't memorize all of them, because Yami was practically running, so she eventually gave up and concentrated on figuring out what to do.

'Alright, I was in my cave, and then I was somehow transported here. Ok, that doesn't make much sense to begin with but moving on.' She thought to her self 'Now I'm with a guy, who happens to be very hot, who says he's the pharaoh. Ok, that doesn't make sense either. Oh! Scrap it!' she thought as Yami came to a stop in front of a door 'I'll figure this out later.'

Yami opened the door to reveal a rather large bed room suit type thing. Turning to Liza he said:

"These will be your rooms. You will have your own personal study and anything else you could possibly want while you're here. And, once we get everything figured out, if you decide to stay these will be yours permanently."

Two girls about Liza's age timidly stepped from behind a curtain. Yami noticed them and motioned for them to come forward and said to Liza "These will be your…..oh what do you people in the real world call them?"

"Maids?"

"Yes that's it." Yami said nodding, stepping into the room, gently pulling Liza in with him "They will do anything you tell them to. Now, Liza, I must leave you with them for a short time. I must get to a meeting with my priests. The girls will introduce themselves to you after I'm gone." Yami lifted Liza's hand and kissed her figure tips. "I will look forward to eating with you tonight at dinner."

Releasing her hand, Yami turned to the two girls.

"Take care of her. I will send Timothy when dinner is ready."

"Of course my pharaoh." Both girls responded at the same time, bowing low. They remained that way until the door shut firmly behind Yami. Liza looked at the two girls and they, well, pretty much kept their eyes to the ground...

"You don't have to look down when you're around me you know." Liza said.

The two girls shook their heads and the taller one answered "Yes, we must. You are more noble then us. We have no right to look you in the eyes, ma'am."

"Well, I would like it if you did. Let's make a deal, if you act normal around me, then I'll show you some stuff from my world."

"Your world? You mean the out side world?" The shorter one asked, timidly looking up.

Liza grinned. "You bet. So what do you say? Deal?" she said extending her hand.

The girls looked at each other and the taller one said

"Well, it _is_ against everything we've been taught….but" she grasped Liza's hand "As you say 'deal'"

The afternoon went by very quickly. Liza learned the girls were sisters and their names (Naomi and Beth). In return, Naomi and Beth were introduced to CD's, CD players, MP3 players and makeup from the 'out side world'. It seemed only a few minutes had passed when there was a knock at the door. Liza made to stand up, but Beth motioned for her to sit while Naomi got the door. In walked a boy no older then Naomi.

"The Pharaoh wishes me to tell our guest that he wishes that she will join him for a private meal in his privet gardens tonight at sun-set."

Liza nodded "Please tell him I'll be there."

The boy nodded and backed out of the room. Naomi closed the door and turned to Liza.

"Wow, a private dinner with the Pharaoh." She said "You're one lucky girl, Liza."

"Why?" Liza asked, visibly confused.

"Because," Beth answered. "Many of the high priests are lucky if they get fifteen minutes in private with the pharaoh. A private dinner is as rare as Isis herself walking amongst us servants."

"Wow. Then I guess I am lucky. Oh man!" Liza practically yelled "If this is like some big time honor, what on earth am I going to wear! I only have a spare pair of jeans with me and a spare t-shirt! That's hardly good enough for this." Liza said in despair. Liza looked at Naomi and Beth, who were grinning like crazy. "Something tells me I'm going to start liking those smiles in the near future."

"Oh yes you will." Naomi said as she and Beth pulled Liza into a side room. "You will indeed."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Here I leave you in suspense. What are Naomi and Beth planning? Why does Yami want to eat with Liza alone? And what's gonna happen to Liza's mother? You'll have to wait and see! 


	4. Dresses and Questions

Ok, sorry it took so long. Busy ya know? And now, on with the show!

……………………………………………………….

Naomi walked over to a large dresser and opened the door to reveal several dresses. All where a off white color and each one had a different design sewn in a tan thread on them. Liza's jaw dropped in spite of herself.

" Are all those mine!" She said walking over to the dresser.

"Yes," Beth answered, also walking over " The Pharaoh had planned for your arrival for months before you finally arrived. Rumor has it that his sister actually helped sew these dresses."

"Really? Wow. I don't think I deserve to wear something like this." Liza said, feeling the sleeve of one dress. It was the one with roses sewn into it.

" Nonsense!" Naomi said, taking the dress Liza had touched out of the closet " The Pharaoh had these made especially for you. They are yours."

Liza remained silent and let the two girls dress her. While Beth was trying to find the sandals Liza was supposed to wear, Liza turned to Naomi.

"Why did the Pharaoh do all this just for me?" she asked.

Naomi shrugged "I don't know. But he must like you a lot to do all of this just for you. No offence."

Liza smiled "None taken." She slipped the sandals( that Beth had found finally) on and walked over to the window. Staring at the sun that was just starting to set, she continued the conversation.

"I've been trying to figure out what happened to me ever since I got here. None of it makes sense."

"Would you rather be back in that cave?" Beth asked.

" No! Don't get me wrong," Liza said turning back to the girls "I'm very grateful for everything the Pharaoh has done for me, and you two as well. It just I'm having difficulty understanding everything that's happened. And all of this in one day!"

Naomi smiled "I understand. When the Pharaoh said we would have a new mistress to serve, we were also confused. I think I know what you are feeling. But now, we must hurry. It wouldn't due to have you late for dinner now would it?"

…………………………………………………………

Liza followed the two girls down many corridors and trusted that they knew where they were going. Soon, Naomi and Beth lead her into a garden and stopped at a gate. Naomi turned to Liza.

"You must walk in first now, Ma'am." She said " Servants always walk behind their master or mistress."

Liza nodded and walked through the gate.


End file.
